Alice Ward
Alice Ward (The Abolisher, The Queen of the Dark) is the former co-leader of The Ministry, and one of the Five Gods. Whereas Rue Yagami is the one considered the strongest among The Five, Alice is the "most dangerous" among them, with such a fearsome reputation that anyone that comes into contact with her is to never engage and if possible to flee on sight. She is the mother of Marin and Ruby Hollow. Personality Alice is elegant and disciplined with a razor sharp tongue. She speaks with a very polite and eloquent tone, despite being bone-chillingly cold and cruel by nature. She is not one to ever be swayed by emotion, and will do anything it takes to accomplish her goals. Although she is very cold and callous, she does tend to enjoy playing with her food before eating it, basking in the pain and misfortune of others. She cares for no one but herself, only showing respect for Kaiser and Xero. Powers and Abilities Alice is a genius in combat, considered a prodigy by many. Her physical and fighting skills are among the best, being capable of taking out superhumans without even using her powers or any weapons. She has been stated as being God-tier by the likes of Anthony and Rue. She is powerful enough to take on two Gods without even taking damage. She is skilled in espionage, assassination, almost as skilled as Sid in hand-to-hand combat, etc. She is also one of the few people that Kaiser cannot probe with his psychic probe, which speaks volumes for her mental fortitude as well. Sacrenite Power Umbrakinesis: Ability to control and create darkness. Alice's darkness has the power to devour and crush everything, even light. She can emit darkness from her body like an aura. The darkness can consume and devour almost anything, and it even has its own gravitational pull. Alice can fuse her mastery of darkness/shadows to enhance her attacks. She can even become intangible, allowing her to fight swiftly and pulling off surprise attacks. * Shadow Step: Can use darkness/shadows to teleport short distances. * Night Vision: Ability to see in complete darkness. * Shadow Meld: Alice can merge with shadows in order to conceal her appearance. When she does this, she's almost impossible to track. She can even hide in others' shadows in order to stealth attack. * Thread Manipulation: Alice can conjure threads formed from darkness from across her body. She can use them to pierce, flay or bind her opponents. She typically uses them to shape them like butterfly wings from her back. Awakening The Dark World: Alice can create an entire field of impenetrable darkness. It completely negates all other senses of the ones trapped inside, with an exception of touch. This can even span entire cities. It is so dense that not even light can pass through, making even Ayane helpless inside. Inside of this world, Alice is practically invincible, as she has the entire vicinity to work with for her powers. * Blackout: Ability to completely erase anything out of existence that is trapped within The Dark World. By being overcome with a sense of helplessness and despair, those trapped within the dark world will begin to rot away into the darkness. Abilities Master Martial Artist: '''Alice is a master hand-to-hand specialist, and has mastered six forms of martial arts, including karate, taekwondo, and muay thai. Along with her intelligence she is an extremely capable fighter, and one of the strongest in the series. She is an excellent all-rounder, noted for her graceful yet brutal fighting style. '''Indomitable Will: Alice has an unusually strong willpower, able to resist nearly all forms of temptation. She is one of the few that follow Kaiser without being swayed by any of his mind tricks. '''Master Acrobat: '''Extremely skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, Alice is capable of performing many acrobatic feats, and is extremely nimble. Category:Characters Category:The Five Gods